


Cheerleader Woeleader

by TurkFish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friend! Clear, Bro! Mizuki, Cheerleader AU, Cheerleader! Aoba, Don't worry I won't kill Koujaku or Aoba you're safe, Fluff and Angst, Just keep reading you'll understand, Lacrosse Player! Koujaku, M/M, Minor Character Death, PS Aoba's not actually a girl, Possible smut, So don'e be fooled by that, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, This is still a WIP so more tags might be added yeh, idk yet man honestly, slow build kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkFish/pseuds/TurkFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku may not be the #1 Benishigure Football player, or the most popular guy in school, but he's one hell of a lacrosse team captain, and the ladies still love him. So why doesn't cheerleader Seregaki Aoba like him? She's pretty, elegant, and probably smart to boot, and it drives Koujaku absolutely bonkers that she doesn't swoon like the rest of the girls... But then again, maybe Koujaku's just incredibly dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Hippo

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'll say right now that the whole Cheerleader! AU isn't my original idea. I sorta took it and played with it a little and then it just became a big thing and I had to write a multi-chapter fic over it (my first one on AO3, might I add).
> 
> The original idea for the Cheer AU...I think would go to nohomojaku on tumblr? I never was around in time to actually /see/ the AU and pictures, but I heard about them through other fanfictions. So ah, yeah. 
> 
> Anywho!! I decided, since Koujaku's birthday is tomorrow, and there's a 'Koujaku birthday!' chapter in this fic, I would post what I have done tonight, so y'all can have cute birthday!jakuba tomorrow!
> 
> Please enjoy! I hope I've done this well.
> 
> Thanks to all my beta-readers (both online and irl).  
> Especial thanks to my bros, Rapid and Alyssa, for suffering through all my Kouba rants and reading this fic over more than necessary to try and spot mistakes.
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious, I have very little knowledge in any sports. All I know is that lacrosse games typically last 12 minutes. I'm horrible //flops

Today was the big day.

Final game of the season. _Winning_ the game of the season. Today, Koujaku and his team would be claiming Benishigure Varsity High School as lacrosse champion of the year.

And apparently, today was also the day Koujaku was expected to ask his almost-3-year-standing crush, Aoba Seragaki, on a date.

As Koujaku ran through warm-ups with his teammates, and tried his best to keep his eyes from traveling towards the pretty girl on the bleachers at the side of the field, he wondered just how he had gotten himself into this situation.

Koujaku remembered the very first time he’d ever laid eyes on the blue-haired beauty. It had been his sophomore year, at one of the many freshman football games. Aoba was a cheerleader, apparently freshly recruited. But she was agile and Koujaku could never lie about his attraction to a pretty female. Especially one who moved so flawlessly, even as a gangly, awkward freshman.

His long-lived crush hadn’t started then, however. It had been several weeks after football season started that his adoration developed. The merging of a sophomore and freshman class, for some partner project, had landed him as Aoba’s partner. He even remembered her first conversation with him.

\--

Koujaku strutted into the freshman class. He had a girl in each arm, two of his classmates who he’d taken a shining to. Not that it was unusual. Koujaku always had a pretty girl at his side. Relationships weren’t his thing, but he had no problems with flings.

His teacher, who had been conversing at the front of class with the freshman teacher, met Koujaku’s eyes with a level stare. “Koujaku, let your girlfriends go, and find a partner.” He hesitated when the girls giggled at his wording. Koujaku found himself sporting a warm smile at his ‘girlfriend’ comment. “A freshman partner.” The teacher added, quickly, before moving about the room to attend to his other students.

The girls eventually pried themselves from Koujaku’s side, and skittered away to find their own freshman partners. As Koujaku made a move to find his own freshman, his ears caught the trailing of the freshman teacher’s voice, raised with impatience.

“Seragaki, Clear! You both know very well that you two can’t work together for this.” Koujaku couldn’t resist letting his eyes wander to the teacher, who was staring down two freshman practically linked at the hip. Koujaku vaguely recognized them both as the freshman team’s cheerleaders.

Koujaku almost jumped when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, and he found himself meeting eyes with the freshman teacher. “It looks like you’re lacking a partner, would you do me a favor?” At Koujaku’s hesitant nod, the teacher continued, leading him towards the two aforementioned cheerleaders. “I just can’t keep these two away from each other.” She waved her hand between the blue-haired girl, and the white-haired boy (who was wearing a particularly funky pair of goggles over his eyes, might he add). “Would you mind terribly taking Aoba as your partner?”

“Oh, no. That would be no problem.” Koujaku murmured, and the teacher waved them away towards a pair of desks, before she disappeared to find a partner for the other freshman, Clear.

As Koujaku took a seat, he found himself facing Aoba, and he managed to get a fairly good look at her before she turned to him. Her long, blue hair lay down over her shoulders. Her sweater was baggy, far too big for her by the looks of it. Her face was round, and her pale skin looked soft. When she turned to him, Koujaku offered her a smile, which she half-heartedly returned. She was fairly pretty for a freshman, even prettier than some of the sophomores he hooked up with.

Her eyes, he noticed, were a strange combination of brown and amber. And the awkwardly friendly look that had been there moments ago was replaced with discomfort.

“Uhm, could you...stop staring?” Koujaku’s eyes widened at her voice. It was...deep. He hadn’t expected that.

“Sorry, sorry.” Koujaku apologized, waving his hands about frantically. “I just, I like your eyes! They’re _very_ pretty.” He smiled his most charming smile, his eyes squinted closed.

When they opened again, the girl’s face was flushed slightly, and she looked even more uncomfortable than before. “Oh.” She muttered. And that was that. She flipped open the textbook she had pulled out when they sat down to a bookmarked page.

Surprised to silence by the lack of reaction (he usually got more of that from other girls), Koujaku leaned against the table, tapping his fingers. Then, it clicked. That boy, Clear. He must be Aoba’s boyfriend. It would explain why they didn’t want to budge away from each other. He leaned forward, catching Aoba’s attention from the text she’d been studying.

“How long have you and Clear been together?” Koujaku asked, completely ignoring the project thus far.

“Excuse me?” Aoba asked, raising her golden-brown gaze to Koujaku.

“You and Clear are dating, yes? He’s your boyfriend?”

“Ehh?!” Aoba sat up quickly, her cheeks flushed a dark red, now. “No! No we’re not! He’s not!” She gasped, slamming her palms on the open textbook. “I’m not-- What would give you that idea?!” 

Koujaku shrugged easily. “You two just seemed so close.” He commented.

Aoba shook her head side-to-side quickly, her hair fanning out slightly. “No. Not at all. It’s not like that.” She scoffed, and leaned back over the textbook, trying to conceal her blush by the looks of it. Koujaku could have sworn he heard her mutter the word “hippo” under her breath.

\--

After their project, Aoba and Koujaku hadn’t really talked much. Sometimes Koujaku would catch glimpses of the pretty girl at a football game, and occasionally he would say hello to her and exchange a few pleasantries in passing period. But that was all. There was no usual exchanging of numbers like with other girls, or loud fanning over him. 

Maybe that was what drew him to her. She was so different from the other girls. It was intriguing. But sometimes it was also worrying.

What if there was real reason behind her lack of interest? Was Koujaku boring to her? Was she interested in someone else? Or his worst fear - was she not interested in men? If that were the case, he would have no chance. At least if she simply didn’t like _him_ , he could try and convince her otherwise.

These were the thoughts that clouded Koujaku’s mind as the end of the first half of the lacrosse game was called.

“Koujaku!” Mink, their coach, was giving him a vicious stare. “Is your head in the game or not? If you can’t get it straight, I’m pulling you out for the second half, captain or not.” Koujaku flinched under the gazes of his team-mates, flickering between disappointment and poorly-concealed fury. He was their captain, he should be doing better.

Koujaku’s eyes wandered to their side of the field, the bleachers. They looked significantly less prepped up than they had at the beginning of the game. He could even make out the shape of a usually over-excited Clear sulking. His gaze traveled to the other side, where the bleachers were loud with chants.

“Go Ruff Rabbits, go Ruff Rabbits!” “Make some noise, Noiz! Make us proud!” His eyes traced the line of lime-green colored players, landing on Noiz, who was apparently the star player.

Koujaku couldn’t let his team lose to a bunch of lime-colored bunnies.

“I’m sorry.” He stated, turning back to his team, eyes squinted with determination. “I apologize, I will do better this half. I promise.”

Mink held his eyes for a moment, before offering a curt nod. “Don’t make me regret this.” He muttered. The team gathered to strategize, and gave a cheer to renew their vigor, before moving back towards the field to ready positions.

Koujaku could spot Mizuki sitting among his side’s bleachers. The redhead was giving him a thumbs up. Koujaku gave the man a blinding smile. Mizuki was the reason Aoba and Clear were here in the first place. A true friend, despite going to another school, and being on another team, he was always willing to help Koujaku sort things out.

Somehow, despite being from separate schools, Mizuki and Aoba seemed to know each other. Koujaku suspected it came from some bond that must have been forged in middle school, though he wasn’t sure. He decided never to question how Mizuki managed to pull strings for him. Just like how Mizuki never questioned him.

Koujaku also knew that Mizuki would be furious if Koujaku let Aoba’s presence ruin the game for him. Mizuki’s school, Dry Juice High School, had lost a few too many games, and had been dropped for the season. Koujaku and Mizuki both agreed that if one of them couldn’t win, then the other had to, especially since it was their senior year. Likewise, that was why Benishigure was in the finals currently.

Koujaku forced himself to focus, and the game begun. Koujaku dashed across the field in the planned formation, and got ahold of the ball, before thrusting it from the net of his stick strategically to another teammate.

They scored several points throughout the 3rd quarter, though several were fumbled by the speedy rabbit boy, Noiz. At the short time out, the team rallied again. With their own team down only a short bit, and a single quarter left, the team returned to the field with a new strategy to keep Noiz out of their hair.

Koujaku’s attention turned from his team briefly at the sound of boisterous cheering from his side of the field. His scarlet gaze landed on Clear, who had maneuvered from the back of the bleachers and was now standing in front of them. He was dressed in tightly fitted pants, and yet, when he went into a perfect split, they did not rip. And they continued to not rip even as he bounced around before the bleachers excitedly.

It was then that Aoba, too, had joined her friend at the base of the bleachers, dressed in more baggy clothing than Clear. She didn’t seem as excited, and it looked a lot like Clear was egging her on to continue.

“Let’s go Beni, let’s go!” The cheerleaders’ cheer was punctuated by a slowly exciting crowd’s clapping. “Come on Beni’s, let’s go!”

Clear broke away from Aoba, doing a flip. “B-E-N-I-S-H-I! We can do it, team let’s try! G-U-R-E High High High! Let’s win, make those rabbits cry!”

Koujaku snorted, and could hear his teammates doing similar. “Looks like we have our own pack of cheerleaders for the day.” Someone said.

“Can’t let their spirits down, can we, Koujaku?”

Koujaku returned his attention to his team, nodding. “Alright boys, let’s do this.” 

And thus the game commenced. Rackets clinged with the hits of balls for the next 12 minutes. Koujaku carefully led his team towards victory. with 10 seconds left on the clock, and down by a single point, Koujaku riskily stole his team the ball, and as the clock caught it’s final moments, he scored his team their point.

Cheers erupted from his side of the field.

Koujaku was distracted for a moment by the boy in front of him, giving him a poorly concealed pouty look. “Noiz, correct?” Koujaku addressed him, extending a hand in truce. Just because he liked to beat other schools, didn’t mean he liked to make enemies.

The boy gave his hand a weary look, before extending his own. “Yes?”

“Good game, beanstalk!” Koujaku beamed.

The boy, Noiz, tensed and pulled his hand away, muttering, “I’m not a beanstalk…” He crossed his arms, but looked up at Koujaku from under his helmet for a short moment and muttered. “Yeah, good game.”

As Koujaku moved to join his team, he was also met with a highly ecstatic Mizuki. 

“I knew you could do it, Jak!” He crowed, patting the tired player’s back. “Congrats, everyone!” The man’s green eyes scanned Koujaku’s whole team, and they all murmured tired thanks. The team huddled together, exchanging high fives and yelling out tired cheers to each other. Excitement was in a heavy buzz among the group. They had speculated already that they would win, but now they actually had!

Mink patted Koujaku’s shoulder, muttering some (probably reluctant) good words, and Koujaku offered his coach a smile, which was awkwardly half-returned. As the group slowly dissipated, most heading for the showers to change, Koujaku decided to follow them.

Before he could however, Mizuki gripped Koujaku’s arm, and he was forced to stop from moving off. “Are you forgetting something, Koujaku?” He asked, almost purring. Koujaku followed the man’s fingers, and found that he was pointing at the swiftly approaching duo of cheerleaders.

Honestly, how could he have forgotten?

“Mizuki, I stink! I can’t let a girl near me like this!” He scoffed quietly, attempting to yank his hand away.

“I don’t think she’s going to smell you up, Jak.” Mizuki snorted. “Aoba’s not that dumb, even if she does let Clear drag her around so much.”

Koujaku didn’t have a chance to respond before Clear and Aoba were upon them. Clear sprang to Mizuki’s side, clutching the man’s arm. “Thank you very much for inviting us, Mizuki!” The boy said, giving a bounce. “I think even Aoba enjoyed it!”

Aoba shrugged, scratching her neck. “Uh, yeah. It was fun, I suppose.” She muttered. “I don’t know much about lacrosse, but it looked like you all did fine.” Her gray-amber gaze turned towards Koujaku, and she offered a small smile. “Congratulations on winning, Koujaku.”

“Yes, Koujaku! You played very well!” Clear added, hopping towards Koujaku.

Koujaku smiled. “Oh! Well, thank you!” He stated. “Ah, Aoba,” He started. And he couldn’t help but notice- had his voice just shaken? He was nervous. Usually girls never made Koujaku so nervous. In fact, they rarely did. But then again, Koujaku had never really had a crush on someone before Aoba, had he? He’d dated plenty of girls, but Aoba was different. She gave him a different feeling. A fluttering in his heart, a flush in his cheeks…

“Koujaku, are you okay?” Clear interrupted his thoughts, standing back next to Aoba. Koujaku feared again for a moment that they might be dating, and hesitated. But he forced the thought away. Every time he asked Aoba about a new relationship, not that he asked a lot (or so he would say), she would state that she wasn’t seeing anybody.

Koujaku took a deep breath, and tried to compose himself. But he really couldn’t do that in front of Aoba’s watching gaze, that looked a bit concerned at his silence. Koujaku ended up spilling his question in a very messy pile of a sentence.

“Aoba, I have, sort of- uhm. You see, Aoba. I think you are very pretty and your hair looks very soft and I like your eyes and you are very graceful when you cheer. And I would very much like to ask you, if you, uh, would-” He took a deep breath, and hadn’t realized his eyes were closed tightly until he opened them. “Would you accompany me on a date?” He was sure his cheeks were flushed a dark, dark red by now. That had been harder than he thought. He wished he had been more composed.

When he finally was able to meet gazes with Aoba, he found that she was flushed from her cheeks to her ears. Her pretty eyes were wide with surprise (and was that confusion?), and she looked tense. Her mouth opened a closed a few times, like a fish, before she responded.

“Koujaku, I-” She paused, flicking her gaze away to Mizuki, then to Clear, then back to Koujaku. “I thought you were...Aren’t you straight?”

Koujaku was completely taken aback by the question, and he grimaced slightly, still flushing. “Well of course I am. I like pretty girls, that is why I like you!”

And at that, Aoba visibly paled, and her head whipped away to look at Clear. Clear also met her look. They were both frowning. Koujaku’s heart skipped a beat. Had he been wrong? Were they dating? He decided to speak up. “If you’re in a relationship already, feel no pressure-!”

“Uh, well, you know-” Aoba began, sounding nervous, but was cut off by Clear.

“Koujaku, Aoba is a boy.”

The silence was tense, and all four people left on the field were left staring each other down without a word.

A boy?

A...boy?

Aoba, his pretty, graceful girl?

She- he? He was a boy?

“I- what?” Koujaku choked, his face paling at an incredibly fast pace.

“I’m not a girl, Koujaku. I’ve- I’ve never been a girl.” Aoba finally said after another tense, too-long silence. “We’ve been friends for…how long, and…” Aoba grimaced, his face finally changing from the wide stare of disbelief it had been for the past minute or so. “And you didn’t know I was a boy?” He scoffed, and Koujaku couldn’t tear his eyes from the other boy’s face as it flushed once more. “Stupid hippo.”

Koujaku didn’t even take notice of the term, ‘friends’, Aoba had used. He’d never knew that the younger girl- boy. He’d never known that the younger _boy_ considered themselves friends. Right now wasn’t the moment to address that, though.

“Oh.” Was all Koujaku could manage.

The awkward silence continued, until Koujaku, tense and confused, felt hands land on his shoulders, and Mizuki began steering him away towards the locker rooms of the school. He couldn’t make out what Mizuki was saying with his thoughts all jumbled in his head. But he assumed they were apologies as he ushered his stunned friend away from the two _male_ cheerleaders.

Male.

_Boys_.

Aoba was a boy.


	2. Graduation and the Pythagorean Theorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken friendships are rekindled, and graduation is upon our elderly senior lacrosse players. Mizuki and Clear are also true bros to their besties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's butterflies give me butterflies.
> 
> Ah, got not much to say? Just, I ah, hope y'all enjoy!! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!
> 
> I...think. I hope. So long as it ain't to hectic with all these dumb school-y school things I gotta do.

Mizuki was literally the worst friend Koujaku could have ever asked for.

He’d known. He’d known the whole 3 years of Koujaku’s infatuation that Aoba was, in fact, a boy, or a man. Or whatever you refer to a 17-year-old of the male variety as.

“I told you once.” He’d said. “But you wouldn’t believe me.”

Koujaku decided that he didn’t remember the particular conversation that Mizuki spoke of, even though he most definitely did.

“I just decided I would let you figure it out yourself. I didn’t expect you to remain completely clueless for a whole 3 years.” Mizuki had added.

Well, maybe Mizuki wasn’t the worst.

“You could have tried harder to convince me.” Koujaku had mumbled.

“He made you smile. I didn’t want to ruin it, it was cuter than that stupid flirt smirk of yours.”

No, no. Mizuki _was_ the worst.

\--

Koujaku was being childish, and he knew it. Mizuki knew it. Even his lacrosse team-mates picked up on his weird attitude. It wasn’t like he went way out of his way to avoid Aoba, and Clear, as well as the majority of his shared time with the rest of the Benishigure Varsity Cheer Squad. It just...happened. People let it pass for a few weeks, because Koujaku would just avoid the subject, and attempt to pick up another conversation that revolved around girls, or lacrosse. He was even desperate enough at one point to bring up schoolwork, and he’d ended up spending more than one lunch period in the school library, “studying”.

But sometimes he would see Aoba in the hallway, despite the attempts to stay away. And the glances he got of the Junior made him feel guilty. He would avoid Koujaku’s eyes when they strayed to him, and quickly walk away.

Koujaku didn’t like it.

But he couldn’t say anything, because he’d been doing the same thing.

It was when Koujaku caught sight of Aoba’s face -- his expression -- that Koujaku really felt his heart cringe. Aoba looked _sad_. He looked _hurt_. And those expressions didn’t belong on the pretty...boy’s face. Koujaku didn’t want them there.

Sometimes when he walked through campus, and his lacrosse buddies ended up passing the cheer table, Koujaku would hide behind his friends(which was considerably hard, taking into account his height). He would sneak a peek at Aoba, and he looked happy, talking to Clear, talking to his cheer squad. He used to wear that expression when he talked to Koujaku, too. It was warm, and welcoming, and quirky and funny sometimes.

But if he even so much as caught a glance of Koujaku, that expression would hinder ever so slightly.

Aoba didn’t like him anymore.

\--

Graduation was next week. Koujaku’s grades were fixed A’s. He’d been accepted to PJA (Platinum Jail Academy). Testing was drawing to a halt. Everything was great for Senior Koujaku.

And of all the things to be on his mind, it happened that Aoba was still his top priority.

Koujaku still hadn’t talked to the blue haired boy since the day of his winning game. He hadn’t even been able to pay complete attention at the winners lacrosse ceremony. Aoba was flooding his thoughts.

Did he hate him? Were they still friends? 

Koujaku currently sat in the grass of Benishigure High’s amphitheatre, a boxed lunch sat before him. A couple girls draped over his shoulders, flinching away when a teacher would near. Several members of the lacrosse team dotted the green ground around Koujaku, talking amongst each other.

He would only admit it to himself, but he felt out of place right now. The girls on his shoulder, which had once made him feel secure and right, made him almost _uncomfortable_. He would rather be with only his teammates, or Mizuki. Or maybe even…

His gaze traveled towards the other side of campus. He could just make out the contrasting neon blue and stark white hair colors in the distance, mixed with pinks, greens, and various natural hair colors of other cheerleaders.

He’d never sought to hang out with Aoba. Not consciously anyhow. But now he craved it. He craved to hear Aoba’s silky voice, see his eyes light up when he spoke. He wanted to see that smile directed at him, watch his lips move with each word he said.

Koujaku internally grimaced. This was all wrong. Everything was wrong. He shouldn’t think of Aoba so much. He shouldn’t think of Aoba like he was right now anymore. Aoba was a _boy_. Koujaku was a _straight man_. Men did not think of other men in such a way. Thoughts like this, of moving lips and pretty eyes and addicting voices, should be saved for pretty girls. Like the ones on his shoulders.

So why did he think of Aoba like this?

Did his mind not fully understand yet that Aoba was a boy? Perhaps he needed to get to know the other. He needed to re-meet, so to speak, Aoba. That way, maybe his brain would fully understand that a female Aoba did not exist, and her _pretty_ smiles and _pretty_ eyes were not the same as Aoba’s _regular_ smiles and _regular_ eyes. Yes! That was surely it. If he became friends with Aoba and got to know him, maybe his brain would finally process the truth.

Koujaku decided to take immediate action on this thought process, and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He kindly offered goodbyes to the girls that had been around him, and casually introduced them to one of his teammates (who gladly let the girls crowd around him), before he sidled away towards the other side of campus.

As Koujaku approached the table, he could make out Aoba more clearly. The other’s face was drawn up into a real smile that made butterflies explode in his stomach. He willed them away, because they did not belong there. Not for the reason they were there.

Koujaku took a deep breath, before he stepped closer to the table, willing his voice to come out smoothly. “Yo, Aoba!” He called, plastering on a smile. The blue-haired boy whipped his head around at Koujaku’s call, and confusion seemed to cloud his gaze.

“Eh? Koujaku?” He asked, sounding just as confused as he looked. “What...what’s up?”

Koujaku’s smile widened as Aoba addressed him for the first time in weeks. He tried to ignore how completely _fake_ Aoba’s smile looked.

Instead, Koujaku edged closer, standing next to the bench Aoba was perched on. “Mind if I sit?” He asked, raising his lunch box for emphasis.

Aoba eyed him warily, and even Clear, across the table, was giving Koujaku a similar look of skepticism. Koujaku felt his smile beginning to waver, when suddenly, Aoba shrugged, and scooched sideways. “Sure, I guess.” He muttered, giving Koujaku room to sit next to him.

Koujaku happily obliged, and slid into the bench seat next to Aoba. He set down his lunch and began to eat once more.

His attention was interrupted from his lunch by the voice of one of the many girls at the table. “What brings you here, Koujaku?” She asked, leaning towards him. Koujaku remembered her from...some...some date he’d been on a couple months ago. His mind had gone a bit fuzzy since then, since all of his thoughts had been so trained on Aoba recently.

Koujaku swallowed and sat up before he answered. “I wanted to come visit all my favorite cheerleaders, of course!” He chimed. He sent a wink the girl’s way, and she giggled slightly. He allowed his gaze to turn around the rest of the table, too. Pausing for a moment on Clear, and landing longest on Aoba. he then turned back to the girl. “That’s fine, isn’t it?”

“Yes, of course!” She, along with a select few other girls Koujaku recognized, squeaked at once, offering beaming smiles and eccentric nods to him.

Chatter resumed at the table as the crew continued eating. Koujaku put in a few comments towards the chattering girls. Clear had easily joined the gossip, and as the hour progressed, even Aoba began talking again, his smile returning for the most part.

With five minutes until the bell, Aoba abruptly stood up. Koujaku noticed Clear was also already standing with his backpack slung over his shoulders. “We’re off to class, then.” Aoba stated.

“See you later, girls! And, ah! You, too, Koujaku!” Clear bubbled from Aoba’s side.

Koujaku immediately stood up, swiping his finished lunch into his hands. “Oh! I’ll walk with you!” He invited himself, earning another quizzical look from Aoba. But the boy nodded all the same, and shrugged on his backpack.

After Koujaku had discarded his trash, he fell into step beside Clear, Aoba on Clear’s other side.

Clear was the first to talk. “I’m surprised you came with us instead of the girls!” He stated. “I thought that’s why you’d come over in the first place.”

Before Koujaku could get a word in, Aoba spoke up. “It is, isn’t it? Why didn’t you stay with them?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious. He looked around Clear, meeting Koujaku’s gaze for the first time that day.

“Huh? No! I wanted to talk to you two.” Koujaku started, and ended up being the one breaking eye contact with Aoba as he turned forward. “I mean, the girls are fine, but you two are more my friends than them.”

A heavy silence. And then, “Friends?” Aoba questioned.

“Yes! That is what you said, right?” Koujaku asked. “After the game, you said we were friends.” He explained.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Aoba said. Koujaku’s stomach dipped at the uncertainty in the latter’s voice. “Friends.”

As the group turned a corner to enter one of the school buildings, the F building, Clear’s path seemed to diverge off of Aoba’s route. “I’m that way. Bye bye, Aoba, Koujaku!”

Koujaku sent a friendly wave after Clear, and found himself walking in Aoba’s footsteps. “I didn’t know you had fifth period in the F-Pod, Aoba.” Koujaku commented. “Why don’t I see you?”

Aoba looked back at him, before shrugging and looking away. “I...leave lunch early. You- ah, I guess you don’t.” He muttered. Koujaku sped up and fell into step with the fast-walking Aoba. He was surprised by the shorter male’s speed.

Silence fell over them a few moments, and Koujaku noticed just how similar their paths were. He’d seen Aoba take this path before a few times, but hadn’t necessarily realized they moved together for this long. And in the past few weeks of following this path, he hadn’t seen Aoba at all. Aoba suddenly stopped at the classroom that was directly next to Koujaku’s next class, and pressed on the handle.

“You have got to be shitting.” He hissed, pushing on the handle. It wouldn’t budge, Koujaku assumed it was locked. He’d paused next to Aoba.

Aoba looked up at him, staring at him questioningly. “You don’t have to wait up, you know.” He stated.

Koujaku smiled again, and shook his head. “I’m not. My class is there.” He pointed the the door behind him. “Yoshi-sensei doesn’t get back from lunch for, ah-” He hesitated, and in that moment, the bell rang. “Five more minutes.” He concluded. She always barely beat the final bell, just like her slowest students.

Aoba grimaced, and leaned against the door behind him. “Oh.” Was all he murmured. A minute passed, the halls were still fairly empty. Teachers skittered by towards their classrooms, and a few early-to-class students. “Koujaku.” Aoba interrupted the silence of the halls.

“Hm?”

“Why are you...talking to me?” Aoba asked. “Like, more than used to be usual?” He flicked his amber-brown gaze up to meet Koujaku’s. “You can’t just completely stop communication with me, and then pick it back up and expect it to be fine.” He paused, and rolled his shoulders. “We’ve never...hung out like this before, Koujaku. You’ve never even held a full conversation with me before. We haven’t even spoken in weeks. And back there...you were talking to me like we were old pals?” Aoba snorted, and exasperation entered his tone. “Koujaku, you thought I was a girl for a whole 3 years. You can’t...what is this about?”

Koujaku stood silently for a moment, more kids were beginning to crowd the hallway now. Aoba stepped forward to make room as the door to his own classroom was pulled open by his teacher.

“Aoba, I just…” Koujaku dropped his gaze from the piercing ones that were Aoba’s eyes. “I thought these avoidance games we’ve been playing are silly. I don’t want to graduate and end everything off on a bad note with you. I thought we could start over.” Koujaku smiled sheepishly. he wondered momentarily why he felt so flustered again. “Honestly, I didn’t even know we were friends before. I was surprised when you called me forth as such.” He looked up once more, meeting Aoba’s gaze, which looked surprised under a poor veil of indifference. “I thought being friends sounded nice. I’m sorry about before. I would like to be friends with you.”

Aoba smiled then, a real smile. It was a smile like the ones Aoba had given him before. It made butterflies explode in Koujaku’s stomach, and he had to fight a blush when Aoba replied in that warm voice of his, “I’d like that, too.”

\--

Aoba looked surprised, to say the least, when 5 minutes before the bell, Koujaku met up with him and Clear as they made their way towards the F building. Once again, he was void of girls, and he fell into step beside Clear.

“Is Koujaku walking with us going to become regular?” Clear asked, looking mildly excited, from the smile on his face. Koujaku couldn’t see his eyes behind the dark-colored goggles that donned his face.

Koujaku smiled. “Yes, it is.” He confirmed, earning a dazzling smile from Clear, and a lopsided grin from Aoba. “Lunch would also be a regular...however, no matter how much I want to be Clear and Aoba’s friend…” His gaze strayed away towards his teammates, still perched comfortably in the grass, girls in their laps. “I only have a week left to spend with my teammates.”

“Oh yeah, Koujaku, you’re a senior, aren’t you?” Clear murmured, pulling Koujaku’s attention back. “What a shame! I hoped we would have more time to know each other!”

“We can always...exchange numbers.” Aoba peeped up, surprising Koujaku and Clear alike with his suggestion.

Koujaku ignored the butterflies that told him that getting Aoba’s number was exciting.

“Oh, yes!” Clear said. “Koujaku, Aoba can give you my number later. I must be off.” He smiled, turning in a separate direction of the F building. “See you Aoba, Koujaku!”

After waving his goodbye, Koujaku followed after Aoba, who was walking considerably slower today than he had been yesterday. He was tapping something into his coil, then suddenly held his arm out. Koujaku could see it was a contact card for him. He reach forward and quickly typed in his number to Aoba’s coil-phone.

Koujaku did the same after they'd stopped in front of their classrooms, allowing Aoba to type in both Clear, and his own number. Koujaku sent off a quick message to Clear, to alert him of his own number, and then leaned back against the wall

“It must be exciting.” Aoba began a conversation once again, surprising Koujaku. “Being about to graduate, that is. What are you doing...after this?”

Koujaku smiled. “Platinum Jail accepted me. I’m going there for beauty school. I want to be a hairdresser.” He explained. His eyes traveled over Aoba’s blue hair. It was long, far too long for a boy. “Perhaps once I have my degree, you’ll let me cut your hair?”

Aoba scoffed, and turned away, crossing his arms. It looked silly with his baggy jacket. “As if! Just because we’re friends, doesn’t mean I’ll let you touch my hair.” He paused, and pointed to the blue strands. “My hair...it’s weird. Like I can feel it. It...it hurts when others try to cut it, or touch it.” His cheeks flushed. “It’s why I’m always at the top of the pyramid. If someone stepped on my hair, we’d probably come crashing to the ground.”

Koujaku’s eyes widened at the information, and he impulsively leaned forward, making to touch Aoba’s hair. Aoba yanked his head away. “Aoba...I won’t hurt you.” Koujaku murmured, frowning.

Aoba stared down Koujaku, but shook his head. “Maybe someday, Koujaku, but...not today.”

\--

The week continued in this fashion. Aoba and Koujaku and Clear would walk to class together after lunch. After school, they would meet again, and walk out to their cars. Koujaku would drive over to a friend’s house, usually Mizuki’s, and subtly mess around with his coil, messaging Aoba throughout the rest of the night.

They talked about all sorts of things. From hobbies, to childhood, to school work. Pictures would flash back and forth across the screen -- including Aoba’s dog, Ren, and Koujaku’s bird, Beni. It was nice, and Koujaku smiled more. Mizuki caught glances of his friend’s smiles, but said nothing of it for the time being.

\-- 

Koujaku had received his graduation packet the day before in the mail. He glared down at the stack of tickets in his hand. Of course he would invite his parents, and family...but still, they were small -- a close knit bunch. He had Mizuki, and he planned on inviting Coach Mink, and handing out tickets to his Junior friends on the Varsity Lacrosse team who hadn’t received them. But there would still be extras. He could invite some of his girlfriends...but, that wouldn’t feel right at such a special occasion.

His eyes landed on his coil-phone, which was currently lighting up with another message from Aoba.

Oh.

\--

It was Koujaku’s last day as an official student of Benishigure High School. The final bell of the day had rang, and the classrooms filled with seniors were suddenly filled with yelling and screaming as the teens and young adults flooded from the rooms. Koujaku, albeit being one of the cheering seniors, was mindful of lowerclassmen, and maneuvered carefully through some who had strayed stupidly into the hall before the senior stampede.

Outside, Koujaku was pulled into a huge bro-hug with the rest of his lacrosse team. The students cheered boisterously and highfived. The echoes of other teams, basketball, football, volleyball, even the swim team, could be heard throughout the campus, as well as other senior groups of friends.

Most of them had done it. High school was over. All was left before college was graduation.

As the senior hype died down, and students made their ways towards cars and buses, Koujaku’s eyes landed on a familiar pair of Juniors, who had apparently been hovering next to his car since release.

Koujaku could pretend and say he wasn’t surprised when Clear threw his arms around Koujaku in a hug, but that would be a lie. He was tugged down into the white-haired boy’s embrace. “Good job, Koujaku!” Clear cheered, pulling away.

“Congratulations, Koujaku.” Aoba hummed, still leaning against his car. Koujaku let a smile cross his face, and once again, ignored the bubbly feeling in his gut at Aoba’s words. The fact that these two cared enough to congratulate him to wait out his celebrations in the amphitheatre meant a lot to him, and it was definitely not going to go unrewarded.

“Thank you very much, both of you.” Koujaku said. He pulled his backpack off of his shoulders, and rummaged around in it, before he brought the two ticket-invitations out. “If you two weren’t already invited by someone, would you mind coming as my guests to graduation?” He asked, holding out the prettily decorated envelopes.

“Ah! Aoba! We should go!” Clear squeaked, reaching out and grabbing both invitations from Koujaku’s hands. He turned and abruptly shoved the second into Aoba’s crossed arms. Aoba fumbled with the letter before it could drop. “Please don’t make me beg like the lacrosse game! It will-”

Aoba cut off Clear’s whining with his own words, finally having gotten firm hold on the envelope. “I’m planning on going, Clear.” He murmured matter-of-factly. “It will be fun, like you said.” He met Koujaku’s eyes again, and this time Koujaku couldn’t suppress the butterflies. The ones that didn’t belong.

\--

The graduation process had been long, the hype had died down long ago for Koujaku, once the long speeches had started. The majority of the speeches involved math -- and while it was a perfectly fine subject, it did not need to be discussed and compared to at every graduation ceremony. Honestly, why did speakers insist upon using something like the pythagorean theorem to discuss success? Every. Time.?

But as Koujaku finally inched forward to claim his high school diploma, his nerves set in. “Koujaku!” His name echoed. Koujaku moved forward easily, used to his gown already, because of his own wide array of commonly worn yukatas(his cap was a different story, it messed up his hair, quite honestly). A loud cheer had erupted at the call of his name. He was popular, and it made him almost feel guilty that many of his classmates didn’t get these many supportive cheers. As he made his way back towards his seat, his eyes landed on the familiar white-and-blue combination in the stands. Aoba and Clear sat together with Mizuki, who had also, it seemed, managed to find Koujaku’s parents. They all sat together, still clapping for him, and it made Koujaku’s heart swell to know how much support he had.

When all the ceremonies were said and done, caps were tossed, and the graduates were released from their reins for good, Koujaku practically booked it from the room to find his family. His eyes landed on Aoba first, but before he could make a move towards the shorter male, his gaze also found his mother. The dark-haired woman was smiling wetly at her son, her cheeks spotted with tears, and Koujaku rushed passed Aoba and Clear and Mizuki to her instead, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

“My baby boy,” She had said, stroking his cheek, “I am so proud of you, Kou-chan.” His mother, always using nicknames as such, to honor their oriental heritage. The nickname made his heart swell further. He couldn’t wait to go to college, get a job, a lovely wife, have children, make her a happy mother-in-law, a grandmother. He couldn’t wait to make his mother proud.

After a few heartfelt moments with his mother and the rest of his family, Koujaku turned to find Mizuki directly behind him. The redhead latched on to Koujaku in the tightest brohug he’d ever been in. “Look at us, man” He muttered, sounding just a choked as Koujaku felt. Perhaps he was hugging a little to hard as well. Oh well. “All grown up. Damn, it’s really something.” They finally pulled away, taking deep breaths now that their lungs weren’t crushed. “And it felt like only yesterday we were 8 and playing lacrosse together in the alleyway behind your place!” A devilish smile. “Or 7, and trying to cut your own hair.”

Koujaku whacked him on the head for that, earning a grunt from Mizuki, and a disapproving “Koujaku!” from his mother.

Koujaku finally turned to his remaining two guests, and was surprised by the looks he received. Clear, despite his covered eyes, looked incredibly happy. And if Aoba’s amused eye-twinkling was anything to go by, he would say they both held that trait.

“Congratulations, Koujaku.” Aoba said, tilting his head slightly.

“You say that a lot, it seems, Aoba. Once again, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you tell how many speeches I've listened to recently that involve math?
> 
> Like you are graduating you should be happy the math and its Pythagorean theorems are gone, not reminiscing with them like they are pleasant memories that everyone shares with you. We are all 100% done with math!
> 
> Can't wait to graduate this spring and listen to yet another math-y speech.


	3. Jellyfish Comb Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku goes off to college with some fond memories, and receives some pleasant birthday surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Koujaku!!
> 
> I had this chapter planned like, weeks ago. And I just ah...conveniently decided to finish it on Koujaku's birthday.  
> Shhh, I'm a lame nerd who nerds out about her gay fictional baby's birthdays.
> 
> Just yeah, enjoy Koujaku and his obliviousness again.
> 
> ALSO, for the record, Koujaku doesn't have his tattoos yet. He has his scars (I guess from sports??) But he hasn't gotten his tattoos yet, so he doesn't necessarily cover his face and stuff yet. I mean he can, I just ah...just for reference. Ya know.
> 
> (I'm trash and like fanart okay. I draw fanart for my own dumb fics for cryin' out loud OTL)
> 
> ENJOY MY LOVELIES!!
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be out. Soon, hopefully.

Koujaku had moved from state after graduation. He’d spent a considerable amount of weeks, packing in visits to his team mates, Mizuki, and even Aoba and Clear at times. Koujaku looked back and found he missed the summer nights he spent with his old friends. Lazy afternoons spent smoking with Mizuki at the local tattoo parlor were gone. Spontaneous outings for pizza with everyone were gone. Dinner with Aoba and his, grumpy but kind, grandmother were gone. Nights sitting out in the grass fields of a nearby park with Clear and Aoba, watching the two cheerleaders practice for their upcoming senior year...that was gone, too. Even the, admittedly embarrassing pet play-dates with Ren and Beni were over.

After moving, he had rented a student home, and gone to Platinum Jail Academy to pursue a degree in cosmetics.

Before school started, in late July, Koujaku had received a message from none other than Clear. 

**Clear**  
Koujaku!! What is your address??

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Why?

**Clear**  
That is a surprise!!

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Your school year is about to start, you cannot visit.

**Clear**  
That is not why!!

**Clear**  
Please tell us your address!!

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Us?

**Aoba**  
give clear ur address

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Oh, us.

**Aoba**  
??

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Alright, hold on.

Koujaku received no explanation on that until mid-August, when a small package appeared on his doorstep. It read on the outside, “DO NOT OPEN until Koujaku’s birthday!!” Sent from Midorijima, and specifically not in his mother or Mizuki’s handwriting.

Koujaku was surprised by the package, to say the least. For one, because he'd even received a present (assuming that's what it was), and also because he completely forgotten about his upcoming birthday-- which was only a few days away, now that it came to mind.

Koujaku had considered opening the package prematurely, it wasn't like Clear and Aoba were going to come all the way to Platinum Jail to find out, but decided against it when he imagined the disappointed scowls on both his friends faces. Koujaku felt a smile spread on his face that he could consider the two quirky cheerleaders his friends.

Koujaku's classes were long and boring the next few days following the packages delivery. Despite the fact that he would be spending his birthday alone, he couldn't shake the excitement he felt for finding out what was in the box. Sometimes he would space out, trying to imagine what he would find inside the packaged cardboard, but he would have to stifle those thoughts quickly, before he ruined the hair of the dummy's wig he was cutting.

When his birthday did arrive, Koujaku would be lying if he said the first thing he did that day was not to open the package. However, it wasn't until after class that he got to open the actual presents. He would have been late to class otherwise.  
Upon his arrival home, Koujaku dropped his textbooks and backpack on the floor, and tore into the first wrapped gift. Inside was a jellyfish plushie, and attached to it with colorful duct tape was a small paper card.

" _Dear Koujaku!!_

_I do not know so well what you would like, but I hope this suffices!! I made it myself!! I think you would like it because everyone loves jellyfish!!_

_Have a good birthday, Koujaku!!_

_\- Clear_

_P.S.; Aoba was embarrassed when he picked out your present and thinks you will call it stupid!! :( Please tell him it is not!!_ "

Koujaku smiled the entirety of the letter, chuckling at the P.S.. Of course he wouldn't poke fun at Aoba's present, it was...from Aoba. Koujaku really couldn't understand why this fact made it any different from another present, but for some reason it did. Setting down Clear's plush jellyfish -- it was red, like Koujaku's kimono with a very pretty floral pattern -- he turned to the small box that apparently held Aoba's present. This time, the letter was on the outside of the package, and Koujaku decided to read that first.

" _I'm sorry this isn't so great, uh, I might be graceful at cheering but I'm not so great at presents and letters. I really don't know what to say but Clear says I have to write this (in proper grammar, might I add, ugh)._

_Just uhm, I guess, sorry for the dumb present. I just thought of you because that whole...thing with hair you have. So uh, you can use this for one of your girlfriends or whatever have you. It would probably look cute I don't know._ "

The letter ended abruptly at that.

With a warm smile, Koujaku began to carefully peel back the edges of the wrapping paper of his second present. Tissue paper covered a thin object, and was slowly folded away to reveal what was underneath. In Koujaku's hand, he held a comb-hair-clip. It was clear with a water-y white in it's prongs, and 2 felt roses were glued to the top, a stark white.

Koujaku, again, wasn't sure why this comb was different than ones he'd seen, or why it made him smile so widely. He remembered Aoba's comment, about cute girls, and Koujaku suddenly found himself thinking what Aoba would look like with this comb in his hair. Briefly, he entertained the thought that it would look very cute, but he tried to dismiss the thought, because Aoba was a boy, and he should only think an accessory like this would look good on a girl. The thought wouldn't leave him without staining his cheeks with a red blush.  
Which he reminded himself, again, he should not be doing over Aoba.

Koujaku spent a good majority of the remainder of the afternoon speaking to his mother over the phone. Her chiming voice was a nice calm to the restlessness he'd been feeling the past few days, and helped to relieve any peaking excitement that hadn't been eased by the opening of his presents.  
He casually explained to his mother how his time at Platinum Jail had been so far. He talked about how impressed with his hairstyling his mentors had been, and how several of the girls on campus had already begun bugg- er, begging him to style their hair. (Ladies surely didn't bug him. He'd never been bugged before, it wouldn't happen now.) He told his mother about his roommate, a man named Ryuuhou, and how he'd offered to give Koujaku a free tattoo sometime once his skills had been perfected more.

He also told his mother about his gifts, accidentally lamenting on and on about how pretty Aoba’s present looked, and how happy he was to have received it. Her reaction was then to mutter about how guilty she felt not getting him a gift -- her listening to him blabber on was gift enough -- and also a reminder that Koujaku needed to thank Aoba and Clear for their gifts when he finished his call -- of course he would.

Eventually, Koujaku’s mother had to go. She claimed it was getting late for an old lady like her, to which Koujaku objected to, because she most certainly was _not_ old...just yet. They murmured quiet ‘I love you’s before Koujaku hung up.

The faint light of day still trickled through the window of the dorm room. But what surprised Koujaku was the fact that the lamp was on, creating more light, and when he turned around, it was to find Ryuuhou sprawled out on his bed across the room. Koujaku gave a short start of surprise, just barely managing not to jump at his roommates sneaky presence.

“Ryuuhou! I didn’t hear you come in!” Koujaku murmured, idly, looking back down at his coil-phone.

“You were distracted with your call.” Ryuuhou murmured. “I did not want to disturb you.” Koujaku watched the boy grin from the corner of his eye as his fingers lingered over Clear’s contact card. “Your mother, was that? She sounds very nice.” He murmured. The bed creaked as Ryuuhou rolled over again. Koujaku heard the distinct scratch of pencil to paper.

“My mother is wonderful.” Koujaku agreed proudly. He absentmindedly typed out a message to Clear.

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Thank you very much for the present, Clear! My new jellyfish plush is very beautiful. I will treasure it.

“Who are you messaging now?” Ryuuhou asked, still sketching away at his work.

**Clear**  
I am very happy that you like it, Koujaku!! Did you like Aoba’s gift, too?? He says he has not heard from you!! :(

**Clear**  
You did not hear that from me!!

Koujaku looked up from the text, trying and failing to conceal a smile. “A highschool friend from home.” He replied to his roommate, before looking to the phone again and typing out a response. “Clear.”

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Yes, I love it! I was about to contact him just now.

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
And I definitely did not hear that from you. What are you talking about?

**Clear**  
I am talking abou

**Clear**  
Oh no!! Sorry, I did not mean to send that!!

**Clear**  
I meant, yes!! What are you talking about?? Haha!! :)

Koujaku chuckled at Clear’s antics via text, and looked up from his coil again to speak to Ryuuhou. “Would you mind I make one more call?” He asked.

“Feel free, my friend.” Ryuuhou murmured, and he hunkered back down to draw under the sheets of his bed.

Koujaku turned back to his coil-phone and found himself searching for Aoba’s contact. He set the phone in the crook of his neck after pressing the call button. He wasn’t sure why the sudden urge to call Aoba came to him, but it had. He wanted to thank him in person for his gift...but over the phone was the next best thing considering the miles and miles between them. The phone buzzed a few times, before Aoba’s voice came groggily over the line.

“Ehh, Hello?”

“Yo, Aoba!”

“Koujaku?” There was a fuzzy crinkling on the line, before Aoba’s voice returned. “Oh. Uhm, sorry, hi. I wasn’t expecting a call from you at...” Another pause. “11 o’clock at night. Uh, happy birthday?”

Koujaku felt a pang of guilt for the boy on the line. He hadn’t even noticed the time, and he’d _completely_ forgotten the time difference between them, now. But hearing Aoba say the words made him smile, though he wasn't sure the reason it all made him so happy.

“Thank you, Aoba.” He murmured, quietly. “I really am glad you...and Clear remembered.”

“Yeah, it was no problem.” Aoba stated, sounding more awake the more he talked.

“Did I wake you?” Koujaku asked, feeling even worse. It was a school night for Aoba, after all.

“Oh, yeah. Kind of.” Aoba deadpanned, and Koujaku made a sound somewhere between a squawk and whine. Aoba spoke again before he could apologize and hang up. “B-but it’s really no problem, Koujaku! Or...not too much of one, anyway.” He paused again, before adding quietly. “I’m glad you called me.”

“Oh! Of course! Your gift made me very happy after all!”

“I-! Really?” Aoba sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yes! It is very cute, Aoba. I’m surprised we haven’t been friends longer…” He paused, a smile spreading even further across his face. “With only a couple months under your belt, you already knew the perfect thing to get me.”

“Well I’m glad you liked it then.” The boy on the line responded. “Like I said, I thought it might suit one of your...girlfriends, uhm...cutely.” The boy’s word’s sounded hesitant, but Koujaku’s mind preoccupied itself.

Koujaku suddenly felt his thoughts from earlier return, about Aoba wearing the comb-clip that was tightly clenched in his hand. His cheeks lit up with a faint blush, and Koujaku chuckled slightly to himself.

“Koujaku?” Aoba’s voice came again, and Koujaku was pushed from his thoughts.

“Ah, sorry, Aoba! I was just thinking…” He murmured into the phone.

Aoba gave a faint hum in response before he asked, “What about?”

Koujaku flushed darker at the idea of sharing the thought. Would Aoba think it was weird for Koujaku to share his thoughts on the flowery hair ornament? Koujaku hadn’t outright complimented his physical appearance since...well, since the day of his last lacrosse game. Still, he thought, maybe Aoba would think it normal, perhaps even find the thought funny. Without thinking much more on the subject, Koujaku willed his blush away and voiced his thoughts.

“I was just thinking that you might look cute with this comb in your hair, too!”

There was the sound of a squeak from the other line, before a high pitched, “Ehhhhhhhh?! Koujaku!!”

“Huh?” Koujaku leaned forward. “What is it, Aoba?”

Aoba made a choking sound and stuttered out his reply. “N-nothing! I’ve got to go!”

Koujaku abruptly dropped the comb in his hands and moved to cradle his coil-phone in his palms, eyes widening. “A-Aoba?! Hey, wait-!”

The line beeped with the sound of an ended call.

“Aoba…” Koujaku murmured, taking the device away from his ear and staring down at it, feeling strangely empty.

He attempted to dial the number again, but the line made an aggressive buzzing noise, as if the line were busy, or the phone were turned off. He frowned down at his coil-phone, feeling heavy. What had just happened? Had he said something wrong? Was Aoba offended by something? Maybe he shouldn’t have voiced his thoughts...but he never would have imagined that result. He sighed heavily, before pulling up his messages and shooting Aoba a quick message.

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
I’m sorry if I said something bad. I did not mean to.

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Have a good night, Aoba.

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Thank you for the comb. It will be very beautiful.

As Koujaku stared down blankly at his phone, as if waiting for response, he heard shuffling from Ryuuhou’s side of the room, and the man’s head popped back out of the blankets.

“Was that your girlfriend or something?” Ryuuhou asked, eyeing Koujaku curiously.

Koujaku was sure his cheeks turned a whole new, never before seen shade of red. “Eh? N-no! Aoba is not my girlfriend.” He paused, covering his cheeks to hide the red that stained them from Ryuuhou’s prying eyes. “He’s not even a girl.” He scoffed, surprised by the slight bitterness that tainted his tone.

“Boyfriend, then?” Ryuuhou easily asked.

“What?” Koujaku snorted, and looked up, still flushed an unnatural shade of red. “Why would you even think that? I’m...not _gay_.” Despite the power he tried to wield saying the sentence, his voice wavered on his last word. “I like girls, Ryuuhou.”

Ryuuhou shrugged nonchalantly, and turned away again, continuing with his sketching. “Alright. You just called him cute.” He snorted. “I simply assumed…”

Koujaku cut the man off, grabbing up his things and heading to his bed. “It’s...fine, Ryuuhou. Just...don’t assume such things, please.” He muttered. With a huff, Koujaku stalked to his side of the room and curled up in his bed, tucking Aoba’s present under his pillow, and setting Clear’s up beside his own bedside lamp.

He wasn’t gay. He liked girls. He didn’t like Aoba. He liked girls.

Boys like Aoba could look cute to him without that making him gay.

Aoba could make him blush, like a pretty girl did.

Used to.

Like girl’s used to…?

No, he wasn’t gay.

Koujaku was straight, and he didn’t like Aoba, and Aoba didn’t make him blush, and he liked girls, and girls liked him, too. And they were the ones that made him blush, not Aoba.

And yet, when Koujaku received a text, hours later, at 1 in the morning from Aoba -- god knew how early it must be in Midorijima -- he felt his heart rate pick up considerably, and his body release a tension he hadn’t realized it had held since Aoba had hung up on him hours before.

Shit. No, he was straight.

Yet…

**Aoba**  
its fine

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
I’m glad…


	4. Not a Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku makes some key decisions for his future, is incredibly confused, and finds out Aoba's been hiding something from everyone, save for Clear. Also, the Christmas thugs show up for about .5 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 's been a long time. Sorry about that! School's been awfully hellish, and I've been busy busy busy with classes and rehearsal and just life in general.
> 
> But Kouao is my life, so don't worry, I'm not giving up! It's Fall break here in AZ, so I might get another chapter in before the end of the week! Keep your fingers crossed, yeah?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's a little sloppy, I have no way of accessing my editors right now, and I just want to get this up.

"This one is very nice, Ryuuhou." 

Presently, Koujaku was bent over a thick sketchbook full of tattoo designs via the mind of his roommate, Ryuuhou. The latter, who was sprawled out on his own bed, raised his head slightly and looked across the room at Koujaku.

"Which one?"

Koujaku stood, carefully picking up the book, and made his way towards Ryuuhou's side of the room. He slid the book onto Ryuuhou's bed and let his finger fall on a large design. It was a picture of roses, beautiful shades of reds and oranges. Roses - like the flowers on Aoba's comb...which was certainly _not_ Koujaku's reasoning behind liking the design.

Ryuuhou hummed quietly and nodded. "If you're sure, I can adjust the design to fit you." He stated. His gaze trailed lazily up to Koujaku's face. "You're sure you don't want-"

"I already told you I don't want tattoos on my face, Ryuuhou." Koujaku quickly countered before Ryuuhou could finish his question. The man had, more than once, suggested a face-and-chest tattoo to Koujaku, but Koujaku had turned them down. The reason was partially that he didn't want face tattoos. The rest of it was that the design Ryuuhou continued to suggest just looked ugly and compared to the other designs Ryuuhou had created in his books, Koujaku was sure he could get better. Hence the roses on the page he was currently infatuated with.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Ryuuhou agreed and sat up. "Okay, okay." He huffed. If Koujaku hadn't known better, he would have said it was out of frustration. "I'll brush up the design a bit and get back to you then...maybe by Christmas break." The man dog-eared the roses page and closed the book. "If I do it then, you'll have plenty of time to heal before classes start back up."

Koujaku nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Ryuuhou."

Ryuuhou hummed a quiet response.

The room went silent once more, aside from the fan in the corner of the room which emanated a faint buzz through the otherwise still air. Koujaku moved towards his own side of the room once more and gracefully flopped onto his bed. He raised his coil to his face to check it. He was slightly disappointed, but not surprised, to find a lack of messages from a certain someone.

It had been a week since his birthday, and while he got messages regularly from his mother, Mizuki, Clear, even Coach Mink every once in a while...he hadn't talked to Aoba since the night of the 19th, if you didn't count the text message at 1am on the 20th, anyhow.

What happened?

Koujaku impatiently tapped the machine with his knuckle, glaring at the thing. It shouldn't matter so much to him, but it _did_. Koujaku had apologized, and Aoba had forgiven him, hadn't he? So why all of this? Why weren't they talking? It wasn't like Koujaku had really gone and _made an effort_ to talk to Aoba, so maybe he was just as much at fault... Should he be initiating the contact, rather than awaiting it?

A message suddenly lit up the coil that Koujaku had been staring at for the better chunk of 10 minutes lost in thought. It was a reminder.

REMINDER  
 **Football Kickoff Game**  
August 29th - 5pm

Koujaku moved so that he was leaning on his shoulders. He'd set this...back in June, when Clear had insisted that Koujaku wish them good luck on their game, even though he would probably be at PJA by then. The first game of the season and first cheer of the season. Koujaku opened up his coil messages and didn't think twice before sending his message to Clear.

**Koujaku** >> Clear  
Hello, Clear. Good luck with your cheers today! You guys worked hard, they will be great!

He hoped he’d remembered to set the time differences accordingly all that time ago. It would be embarrassing if he’d completely missed the game. It was 5 in Platinum Jail, it should be 7 in Midorijima. It wasn't more than a minute later that Clear replied - prompt as ever.

**Clear**  
You remembered!! I told Aoba you would!! :) Thank you so much Koujaku!!

He...told Aoba?

Was that past tense, as in he had over the summer? Had they spoken about it today?

Suddenly, Koujaku felt guilty. He hesitated greatly, his hands hovering over the screen of his coil-phone, before he finally opened up a new message.

**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Aoba, good luck on your cheer today.

He regretted the text as soon as he's sent it. Not because he'd finally texted Aoba, but because he should have sent more. He should have apologized for...for...he didn't even know what. _Not _texting him? That was a dumb reason. But he really did feel bad about it. Just as Koujaku moved to type out a second message, he was interrupted by a message from Aoba.__

__**Aoba**  
hippo_ _

__**Aoba**  
uh thanks_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Of course! I know it means a lot to you. I'll be there in spirit for you!_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Wish I could actually be there to see the finished result of you guys' training._ _

__There was a long pause in the messages, and Koujaku stared at his coil screen. Maybe Aoba had gone to warm up before the game. Koujaku didn't want to think of the fact that he might be on ignore again...if he'd even been on ignore in the first place. What if he'd embarrassed him?_ _

__**Aoba**  
ya uh me 2_ _

__What._ _

__**Aoba**  
listen i have 2 go can i call u after the game_ _

__What._ _

__Aoba wanted to call him? Talk to him? Again?_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Aoba  
Yes! Of course, you don't have to ask to call me, baka._ _

__**Aoba**  
baka rly what r u weeb_ _

__**Aoba**  
...thanks Koujaku_ _

__He wasn't sure why the idea of talking to Aoba over the phone again excited him so much, or why such simple comments as a thank you made his chest flutter. This was dumb, really. He recognized these feelings, he'd had them plenty of times...with girls. Aoba wasn't a girl. What was this?_ _

__"What's up?"_ _

__Koujaku jumped at the voice of Ryuuhou interrupting his thoughts._ _

__"Excuse me?" Koujaku fumbled, looking up from his phone._ _

__"You're red as your yukata." Ryuuhou explained. Looking at Koujaku from over the top of a pile of comforters, he asked once again, "What's up?"_ _

__"Nothing's up." Koujaku replied, only just realizing how hot his face felt._ _

__"You're girlfriend text you?"_ _

__"Why do you always assume I have a girlfriend?"_ _

__"You don't?"_ _

__Koujaku gaped listlessly at Ryuuhou. Did it really seem that way? Yeah, Koujaku sometimes brought a girl or two here, but he hadn't done anything romantic in a long while-_ _

__Not since last school year, really. Sometimes he would look at and appreciate girls, and they might peck him on the cheek, but he hadn't gotten into anything serious since...the incident with Aoba._ _

__"You just usually don't blush so much when you're texting." Ryuuhou brought Koujaku back from his inner monologue. "But whoever that is always makes you. I can only assume-"_ _

__"Stop assuming." Koujaku sniffed, glancing over at Ryuuhou warily. Aoba was a _boy_._ _

__The conversation ended awkwardly after that, and the two sat in silence for several minutes. Koujaku stared at his coil screen for a couple more minutes - where he may or may not have been rereading his conversation with Aoba._ _

__Finally, he looked up again, pushing himself from the bed. "Ryuuhou, I'm going to go get some dinner. Pitch in for..."_ _

__"Chinese?"_ _

__"Sure." Koujaku replied. He was handed a ten from Ryuuhou, and very specifically given the other's order. “Be back in a couple hours.” Repeating the order mentally, Koujaku left their dorm and headed down the stairs. His gait was slow as he moved through the building, planning on wasting as much time as possible. He walked outside and sighed as the cooling evening air hit him._ _

__He still felt flustered from earlier. Ryuuhou had caught him blushing over...over what? Over a conversation with Aoba? Over a conversation with a _boy_? It was so embarrassing. And to have it be assumed that _Aoba_ was his girlfriend? Even worse… Koujaku groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _

__...Seriously, what was wrong with him lately?_ _

__Koujaku winced as he suddenly ran into a guy with red hair. The guy beside him had green hair. What were they, Christmas? The two glared at Koujaku, uttering insults that Koujaku didn’t really hear. He wasn’t in the right mind to be bothering with a couple thugs. As he looked around him, becoming accustomed to his surroundings, he was surprised to find he was already in front of the food shop he’s been intending to go to. He supposed the Christmas thugs weren’t so bad. He’d probably have passed the place otherwise._ _

__When Koujaku left the restaurant, he was surprised to find, checking his coil, that he’d spent almost an hour wandering Platinum Jail, wrapped in his mind. He’d spent an hour thinking about Aoba. He needed to get that under control, he had a feeling it was weird to think so much about your friend. He’d never thought this much about Mizuki before._ _

__...Mizuki! That was Koujaku’s solution. Talking to his best friend would probably calm these strange butterflies that tickled his stomach the closer it drew to 7. And it would surely distract him from-..._ _

__Anyway._ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
Yo, Mizuki. What are you up to?_ _

__Koujaku continued walking for a while, hoping Mizuki would respond. It wasn’t until a few minutes later and a street block’s of distance that Koujaku got a reply. Instead of immediately heading back towards the Academy dorms, Koujaku wandered into a small tea shop. He ordered a cup of Wild Orange Blossom Herbal Tea simply to be polite, he didn’t want to just be some loiterer, and moved to sit down at a seat in the corner of the shop._ _

__His stomach, still a constantly fluttering mess, wouldn’t allow for him to even touch his food, and so he simply opened up the message on his coil and tried to take his mind off of it._ _

__**Mizuki**  
hey man, whats up? :0 im at midorijimas football game _ _

__**Mizuki**  
lots of cute honeys ;)))) _ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
Oh?_ _

__**Mizuki**  
“oh?” you don’t text me back for 10 whole minutes and all you have to write back is, “oh?”_ _

__**Mizuki**  
you cut me deep jaku ;’(_ _

__To be completely honest, Mizuki was right to react that way. Because Koujaku never responded with just one word. But Koujaku had also not ever short circuited like that. Mizuki just happened to be the one place Koujaku really wanted to be, but also really wanted to stop thinking about. So yes, his reply was “Oh?” Because he really couldn’t think of anything else to ask if it wasn’t something to do with his favorite cheerleaders. Or more like, cheerleader. Aoba._ _

__As Koujaku sat, calming once more and ferociously sipping his tea, he realized he could have done so much more with his reply. Ask about the score. Ask about the honeys. Call Mizuki a pervert for _calling_ the girls honeys at a highschool football game. He didn’t have much more time to wallow before another text from his friend highlighted his coil screen._ _

__**Mizuki**  
putting aside your seemingly cold and confusing attitude, ill let you know that its a shame youre not here bc its not the same flirting with these gals without you :((((_ _

___**Mizuki**  
not that im flirting im not a pervert D:Koujaku >> Mizuki  
You know me so well. I really hope you’re telling the truth. You might be younger than me, but you’re still old._

__**Mizuki**  
excuse you, we only just graduated >:1_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
As long as they’re 18… Uh, how’s the game?_ _

__**Mizuki**  
great! :D i know its not lacrosse, but it’s pretty fun here. benishigure winning 21 to 10_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
That’s good! The cheerleaders?_ _

__**Mizuki**  
you call me the pervert_ _

__Koujaku groaned at the words, and hunched over, somewhat angrily justifying himself._ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
I meant Aoba and Clear._ _

__**Mizuki**  
oh! those two are great. stars of the squad id say_ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
Their practice paid off then?_ _

__**Mizuki**  
see for yourself_ _

__Below the message was a little video attachment. Koujaku didn’t hesitate to press play. A blaring crowd cheer erupted from his coil, and Koujaku rushed to turn down the volume before he caught anyone around him’s attention. He stared down at the screen of his coil, watching a mini cheer squad come to life._ _

__Koujaku couldn’t hear the cheerleaders, but he felt a smile come to his face at the sight of the cheerleaders out on the field. The group was quickly building a human pyramid, and Aoba, blue hair and all its glory, was on top. He spotted the white head of Clear underneath, holding Aoba high above him. There was a shout from the speaker, Mizuki’s voice, and the camera suddenly went shaky and crazy._ _

__When the video refocused, it was closer to the field, and the voices of the cheerleaders could be heard. The familiar calls they used every game came through the speakers now. The cheerleaders were closer, too. Mizuki had zoomed in and was moving row by row over the squad and--_ _

__Wow._ _

__Wow, Koujaku couldn’t see so well before, but Aoba was…_ _

__“Look at him! Our little Aoba!” Came a voice. Kou, one of Koujaku’s old team mates._ _

__“Captain of the cheer squad! Guy never even told us!” Came Mizuki’s voice._ _

__It was true. Aoba wore a slightly different outfit from the rest of the squad. The cuffs were different, and he had a star on his chest. But Aoba’s outfit had always been different. It was just that now--_ _

__“I don’t blame Koujaku for thinkin’ he was a girl, ya know? He always used to wear a skirt, and his hair-”_ _

__“Kou, hush, I’m sending this to Koujaku!” Came Mizuki’s voice. “He’s going to get defensive on you for calling Aoba’s gym shorts a skirt, you know.”_ _

__Koujaku definitely wasn’t feeling defensive. And he definitely wasn’t contemplating sending an angry message to Kou after this._ _

__Kou came into the shot a split second later, covering the view of Aoba, which may or may not have been good, considering Koujaku’s now flushed face. Those shorts Aoba was wearing actually _fit_ him. It was so different from the loose-fitting sweaters he usually wore…_ _

__“I was just kidding, Jak! Definitely didn’t mean anything by my comments!” Kou chirped, his eyes wide. He was a senior this year, but he looked like a freshman with how wide and frightened his eyes looked. Despite that fear, he looked positively smug._ _

__Kou moved away from the camera after waving his arms around and apologizing a bit more, and offered a view to the squad again. The pyramid had split into two, now, and was, slowly forming into three very small towers. The cheerleaders split apart then, and started cheering again, hopping and jumping and holding their hands in the air. And Aoba continued to wear the shorts, of course he did, he couldn’t just spontaneously change in the middle of a cheer. But those shorts were making the butterflies in Koujaku’s stomach become more violent and maybe they were moving a little lower, and suddenly the terrible quality of the video really wasn’t enough for him to enjoy how graceful the cheer was. And Koujaku was...maybe a little jealous of Mizuki. He got to see Aoba -- _and the rest of the squad_ , he got to see the entire squad in person doing this beautiful routine._ _

__Koujaku abruptly stopped the video, he’d been watching the multiple clips Mizuki was sending him for a good 10 minutes, stood from his seat, left a tip on the counter, and he left with his food while sending one last text to Mizuki._ _

__**Koujaku** >> Mizuki  
He didn’t tell me he was captain either._ _


End file.
